wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hiruzen Shiroma
Perfil * Nombre: 蒜山城間/ Shiroma Hiruzen * Apodos: ¨Príncipe de Arabia" por sus pestañas y su piel morena * Profesión: Actor, Escritor y Presentador (MC) * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Tokyo, Japón * '''Estatura: 184cm * Peso: 74kg * Signo del zodiaco: Escorpion * Tipo de sangre: AB * Agencia: WEYX Entertainment Dramas * Moorim School (KVBS, 2016) * Oh La La Couple (KBS2, 2012) * Bridal Mask (KBS, 2012) * Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) * Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) * Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) * Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) * Rondo (TBS, 2006) * Precious Family (KVBS, 2006) * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) * White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) * Wedding Dress (KBS, 1997) Películas * Bad Guys Always Die (2016) * Marrying the Mafia 4 (2011) * George and Bong-shik (2010) * Sin of A Family (2010) * Kiss Me, Kill Me (2009) * His Last Gift (2008) * Three Kims (2006) * Sexy Teacher (2006) * Marrying the Mafia 3 (2006) * Barefoot Gi-bong (2006) * Shadowless Sword (2005) * Marrying the Mafia 2 (2005) * Hi! Dharma 2: Showdown in Seoul (2004) * Face (2004) * Blue (2003) * Guns & Talks (2001) * A Masterpiece in My Life (2000) * Siren (2000) * Bichunmoo (2000) * Soul Guardians (1998) * The Man's Story (1998) * KK Family List (1997) * Maria and the Inn (1997) * Elegy of the Earth (1997) * Son of the General III (1992) * Son of the General II (1991) * Son of the General (1990) Libros * Payaso con sonrisas y lágrimas (2013) * Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa (2012) * Confesiones de Shin Hyun Joon (2008) Curiosidades * Debut: 1990 * Familia: Un hermano y tres hermanas, Esposa * Especialidades: Tenis * En la prensa japonesa se le conocía como "Prince of Arab", debido a su aspecto exterior y largas pestañas. * Es un profesor de actuación en Induk University desde marzo del 2010. * Creó la compañía de producción de cine HJ Film y es el CEO de 3J Cosmetics. * El MV de "''Because I´m A Girl ''" que protagonizó junto a Goo Hye Jin ha traspasado fronteras, debido a su corte melancólico-emocional y la excelente historia que se cuenta en menos de 10 minutos. Prueba de ello son los múltiples videos subidos a youtube y otras redes donde los internautas siguen haciendo diferentes versiones del video. * Se casó con Kim Mi (Linda Kim), una mujer coreana-americana, 12 años menor que él, en el Grand Hyatt de Tokyo el 26 de mayo de 2013. Su mujer está estudiando para obtener un doctorado en música en los Estados Unidos y Hiruzen reveló en su programa Entertainment Weekly que chocó con ella en la puerta de un edificio y se enamoró a primera vista. * En los KBS Drama Adwards 2013 declaró ser un gran fanboy de la cantante y actriz Kikyo, y lo dijo en frente de ella. * Sufrió un accidente el 16 de Abril de 2015, mientras se encontraba realizando la filmación de una escena de acción de la película China 'Bad Man dies for Sure', el actor recibió los primero auxilios en el set y fue llevado al hospital, donde recibió 10 puntos en su cabeza, sin embargo se informó que no fue nada grave y que el actor retornara al set el 18 de abril. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:WEYX Entertainment